Happy Tree Friends: December
by Wolfess19
Summary: (Based on "September" by The Living Tombstone, Mic The Microphone and Pinkieskye) Splendid and Splendont woke up in a winter wasteland with no memory of the events that occurred. But it won't be long until they find out.


_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is copyright of Mondo Media; the original song (September) is copyright of The Living Tombstone, Mic The Microphone and Pinkieskye – I only made a few changes to suit the plot._

_[__**Note:**__ All characters are in human form.]_

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends: December**

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Groan…"

Sky-blue eyes blinked open as he sat up, snapping into shock as the surroundings shocked him. His gaze then fell upon his red-haired brother as he also came to, sharing the same expression as he is. "Splendid…what happened here?" Splendont asked as they both stood. "I-I don't know," the former replied, his shaky breath fogging up in the chilly air.

* * *

_We can't remember what happened in December_

_When everything is gone_

_When it's dark and we're alone…_

_It's felt forever since we could have remembered_

_Where the hell is everybody?_

_We just want to know the story_

_Of what happened right before we ended up alone_

* * *

They could only hear the sound of their feet crushing crisp snow as they inspected the unusually-quiet town. Windows were reduced to broken frames and shattered glass littering the snow-covered lawn; doors were splintered and/or broken; each building they passed looked dull, their paint either peeled off or the concrete cracked by something powerful. Some of the structures had been demolished into piles of debris.

Splendid stopped in his tracks as he recognized one of the villas along the path; sudden worry washed over him as he rushed inside. "Flippy? Moonlight?" he called out, "You guys home? If you hear me, say something!"

"Splendid," Splendont muttered, placing a hand on his blue-haired twin's shoulder, "Don't bother." He then steered him to the backyard; his frown deepened as he heard a sob emanate from his brother's lips. "No…" the latter whimpered, kneeling before his dead girlfriend and her fraternal twin brother. He then noticed Flippy's hand was clutching another hand – it was Flaky, laying motionless on the ground.

"Whatever it was, it got them before they could get away," the red-haired twin thought out loud. He then left his brother to mourn his loss while he flew up and surveyed the area. It was a terrible sight – every citizen of Happy Tree Town were lifeless, some laying in a pool of blood and others crushed by falling debris.

"I think I saw the source of all this," Splendont mentioned as he headed back to his brother, "Maybe it'll tell us how and why the hell this happened." Splendid wiped away brimming tears and joined his brother on the road.

* * *

_Still can't remember what happened in December_

_Back when everybody died_

_Trails of blood during our stride_

_We just discovered the citizens were defeated_

_By something really strong_

_It seemed very weird and wrong_

_It just doesn't belong; like it came out of this world_

* * *

Sniffles' laboratory seemed almost unaffected by whatever had destroyed this town. "This must be where the chaos started," Splendid pointed out, leading the way through the smashed glass doors. The tiled floor had a layer of dust and kicked up into little clouds as they dragged their feet. Apparatus were knocked over and any chemicals that were in it stained the floor or had eaten through. Blue and red orbs then looked up at the contraption that sat in the middle of the room…

…and their eyes widened as a familiar scene played out in their heads.

* * *

_"Finally…finally, it's done. Hahaha – it's finally done! HAHAHAHA~!"_

_"Stop them! They're trying to kill us all! Stop them!"_

_"NO! No…we're going to save you. We're going to save you all! Don't you try to stop us!"_

* * *

_We've regained a small memory_

_Came to our heads just like that suddenly_

_We think we've gotten a clue_

_Something tells us this is worse than what we knew_

* * *

"That…that can't be…" Splendid muttered, his voice shaking with fear. Splendont felt tears brim as he closed his eyes, clutching his head as those words echoed in his mind. As the scene continued to play out in their heads, they slowly understood that certain situation…

* * *

_"This is your Judgement Day everybody! Go away from us! Stay away from us! Go away-ay-hay-ha-ha! You can't touch us now. You see this button here? We're gonna press it!"_

* * *

…

…

…

A smirk spread across their lips as the puzzle fell into place. It all made sense now.

The citizens of Happy Tree Town underestimated them and decided to prove their power. But what started as a little 'don't-mess-with-us' plan spiraled into chaos as the thirst for power overcame their senses. Once they threatened to blow up the town, the citizens tried to stop and reason them out of it; even Flippy's attempts were futile as their minds were too corrupted at this point.

…the last thing they recall were bright explosions throughout the city as soon as they pressed that little red button…

* * *

_We just remembered what happened in December_

_We're the ones who killed them all_

_We survived after the fall_


End file.
